Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for automatically transmitting a notification about the occurrence of a vehicle state of a vehicle to at least one mobile terminal.
German patent document DE 10 2011 112 540 A1 discloses a method for the configuration of an automatic transmission of a message about the occurrence of a parameter state of at least one vehicle parameter to at least one communication terminal by means of a user interface connected to a head unit of the vehicle. The method comprises the following steps:
selecting the at least one vehicle parameter and setting the parameter state, at the occurrence of which the message is to be transmitted by means of the user interface,                continuous detecting of the vehicle parameter and parameter state by the head unit and        checking the at least one continuously detected vehicle parameter and the parameter state by a central computer unit, which is the head unit or an internet server that is communicatively connected to the head unit.        
Upon detection by the central computer unit that the set parameter state has occurred, the message is sent from the central computer unit to the communication terminal.
Furthermore, a method, systems and a device for providing a notification for a vehicle that a pre-paired consumer electronic device has been left in the vehicle is known from German patent document DE 10 2014 114 820 A1.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to a method for automatically transmitting a notification about the occurrence of at least one vehicle state of a vehicle to at least one mobile terminal, said method being improved compared to the prior art.
A method according to the invention for automatically transmitting a notification about the occurrence of at least one vehicle state of a vehicle to at least one mobile terminal of a user provides that the transmission of the notification is carried out or prevented depending on a geographical area, a predetermined time or depending on a condition predetermined by the user and/or learned.
It is possible by means of the method that a user, in particular a driver, of the vehicle is automatically notified when they have forgotten something upon parking or exiting the vehicle, for example that they have forgotten to remove an ignition key from the ignition or forgotten to lock the car doors.
The vehicle thus offers a configuration possibility for the notification, i.e., it can, for example, be configured by the user corresponding to their respective needs and/or be configured in a self-learning manner, in order to, in this manner, avoid notifications that are unnecessary and disturb the user.